Pick-me-Up
by Charlotte'sDauntless
Summary: One-shot, FourTris Fic Generator Results- Setting: Concert Hall Genre: Relationship Development Trope: Geek/Jock Pairing Prompt: Friction; Accidental Contact


**A/N:**

 **Okay, so I was recently on tumblr and came across a fic generator that someone made (whoever you are, if you are by some miracle reading this, you're the best. I got endless enjoyment out of it!). This was by far my favorite prompt, and I have decided to turn it into a one-shot. I have just recently gotten into sharing my writing, as I am currently working on a longer fic.(which I promise I have not abandoned!) I am currently on an educational retreat in Mexico, but I had time to post this quickly. Alos, since I am suffering from a serious case of writer's block, I thought I'd write a few of these and this was by far my favorite! If anyone is interested, this is the link to the generator-** **prompts** **Hope you enjoy it :):):)**

 **-Charlie**

 **Fic Generator Results-**

 **Setting:** Concert Hall

 **Genre:** Relationship Development

 **Trope:** Geek/Jock Pairing

 **Prompt:** Friction; Accidental Contact

* * *

 **Tris**

 _I can't believe I let her drag me here_. Within the span of four hours I have been poked and prodded to my breaking point. I have been shoved into pants that cling far too tightly to my hips, and I swear if I have to pull this shirt down one more time I'm going to scream. The concert was in full effect and, of course, Christina got us tickets into the mosh pit. Lynn and Will had been far more excited than I. This is totally Lynn's scene, seeing as she's the one who brought up the concert in the first place. Will, well he's just as out of place as I am, but he would never pass up an opportunity to hang out with Chris outside of school(not that she minds).

So just to point out the blatantly obvious, this wasn't my idea. Being pressed up between sweaty, drunk (probably high), yelling teenagers is _not_ my idea of a good time. I close my eyes wishing I had my sketch pad, maybe then I could enjoy getting lost in the lines of a new sketch, the concert and the screaming melting into background noise.

I'm jostled out of my thoughts as Christina starts jumping up and down beside me, effectively cutting me off from my happy place. She's screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs, but her voice is lost amongst the crowd. Deciding that I need a break, I nudge her arm and mouth that I'm heading outside. I turn to make my slow way through the crowd, pushing past unrelenting bodies in the very minimal lighting. Not the best setting for someone as vertically challenged and downright clumsy as I. The crowd thins significantly and I finally get some semblance of my bubble back. Just as I am about to make my way towards the steps leading outside, something knocks into me hard and I go tumbling towards the ground.

 **Four**

None would know how much I hate being here by looking at my face. I've always been good at putting a mask up. That particular skill useful for this situation considering it makes the people around me, no matter how drunk they are, stay as far away from me as they can manage. Well, mostly everyone. I am still required to stay near the small group that I came with; the Pedrad brothers, Shauna, and few other guys from the team. The space we have is in part because my stipulation for coming was that we stood somewhere less crowded. Apparently to Zeke, that meant the mosh pit…'Come on man we'll stand in the back,' I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to let Zeke suck me into this in the first place. Maybe it had more to do with Uriah, who said in the event that he couldn't find _his_ friends (who Zeke says don't actually exist...I have yet to decide if he was joking or not), he didn't want to be stuck as Zeke and Shauna's third wheel. Uriah had yet to find his friends which caused me to question the validity of Zeke's statement again. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as a slightly inebriated Zeke screams in my ear from my left. I let out a minuscule sigh and step a little to my right until I am no longer in danger of being deaf. When I do this, I have a better view of the dense crowd a few feet in front of me. A few of the guys from the team are kicking around a ball in the empty space that we have. Why you would bring a soccer ball to a concert, I don't know. I move on from them and my gaze finds a girl around our age, making her way towards the back.

My gaze lingers on her. At first glance she looked like just another face in the crowd, but the more I observe the girl the more I feel like I know her somehow. _Why does she look so familiar?_ I watch as she weaves her way through the dense crowd, pushing and struggling with little success. I wonder again why she looks so familiar, and I panick momentarily when I consider the possibility of a past fling that I am forgetting. I quickly dismiss that theory because I definitely don't think I would have forgotten a face like hers. Her eyes are bright, but there is a quiet confidence about her, a spark of something that tells me she wouldn't take shit from anyone.

I watch her as she walks past us, avoiding my gaze so she doesn't see my open staring, and still acutely aware of her presence little more than an arm's length away. While I am distracted by the mystery girl, I see movement from the corner of my eye, and the ball the guys were kicking around collides into the side of her head. She is so surprised she loses her balance. My reaction is fast and unconscious as my arms wrap around her waist just before she tumbles to the ground. Her body is tense and her eyes are clenched shut, still not aware that she is no longer in danger of falling. They open slowly. This close I can see they are a striking stormy blue that are now staring back at me, wide and surprised. I see a blush start to creep up along the hollows of her cheeks and I fail to stop my grin. _She's adorable,_ I can't help but think.

"Careful," I say.

I make no move to take my hands from her waist, and she makes no move to stop me.

"Sorry," she says in a voice that is something above a whisper while looking down. Now I'm certain she must notice I'm still holding onto her. Still she doesn't move.

"Tris!," I hear from somewhere beside me.

TRIS

When the impact of the floor never comes, it takes me a moment to realize that someone is holding me, keeping me from falling. Another moment and I am aware of the static feeling of their hands where my shirt has ridden up. I open my eyes slowly and they immediately widen when I am met with the most exquisite shade of midnight blue. It's then that I realize who exactly it is that has just saved me and the reality of it comes crashing down on me. _Shit! It's Four. Captain of the soccer team, Four. This isn't happening._ I can feel my cheeks burning and my mouth has gone dry. I see a grin light up his face as he mutters, "Careful," and all I can do is stare. He makes no move to let me go and I don't think that I could move if I wanted to. I look down, unable to stay in the intensity of his gaze. My hair hangs down to cover half of face like a curtain.

"Sorry," I choke out, not trusting myself with other words.

"Tris!", I hear a familiar voice shout.

My gaze snaps towards the voice that happened to be Uriah. _Where has he been?_ With one look back at Four, I step out of his arms to greet Uri, feeling significantly colder than before.

"Hope Four didn't scare you too bad," he says with a grin and I roll my eyes and feel my face heat up again when I meet his gaze.

"No it's fine, thanks again," I say quietly, then I turn back to Uriah, curious "You and Marlene were supposed to come find us," I tell him. I see a look of recognition pass over Fours face.

"Marlene couldn't make it, something about being sick, I don't know. I've been trying to find you guys, where even are you?", Uriah asks with a slight whine. I chuckle at him and point him in the direction of where I was just coming from.

"You not coming?", he asks me.

"No, I was just headed to get some air," I say, hoping he understands. He just nods, smiling knowingly, and heads in the direction of our friends.

I walk towards the steps leading outside, only to feel a presence behind me.

I turn around to see Four standing there. By the way his hands are shoved in his pockets and the tense line of his shoulders, he seems to be enjoying being here as much as I am. _Of course! He's seems to be pretty reserved._

I nod my head towards the exit, "You headed out, too?" I ask, rather awkwardly. But if he noticed he doesn't mention it. His face breaks into a small, but genuine, smile.

"Yes actually, mind if I join you?", he asks, and I try(and fail) to hide the large grin threatening to take over my face.

"I don't mind," I say, and with that we head outside together.


End file.
